


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（十六）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan
Summary: 警告：本篇非常凶悍！比上一篇还要暴力！mob轮奸预警！极致言语羞辱预警！依旧是致命打🐔预警！没有人性预警！完完全全的畜生文学！考虑好了再点开！





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（十六）

现实篇（2）——狂欢日

本文包含灯火通铭，雪落玫瑰，超煊你，飞蛾扑火，翰煊，杨煊（亲），新照不煊，花火，宁煊（友？），宥煊（ ？）。

ooc预警，训诫预警，bdsm预警，sp预警。

现实篇起，cp线比较细碎，剧情为主（黄也是剧情式黄），只提示每篇主要出场剧情人物（煊煊必然在），cp看tag就好。本篇出场人物：李汶翰，黄嘉新，陈宥维。

周日，李汶翰的狂欢节，胡文煊的受难日。

胡文煊已经数不清自己今天被多少人艹过了。他只是麻木的张大了腿和嘴，被动的承受着无休止的奸淫，上一个人射进他体内的精液甚至还来不及流出来，就有下一个人的性器捅入，将那些脏东西一滴不漏的堵回去。到后来，他的后穴因为持续不断的强奸红肿的近乎糜烂，性器的每一次抽插都成了难以忍受的酷刑，他的嘴张的酸痛，嘴角也被擦伤，一次次深喉损伤了他的食道，连吞咽那些人的精液都变得困难。他并非只有嘴和后穴在忍受折磨，已经在他身上尽了兴的人们也不闲着，他们随意挑选刑具抽打在他背上，又窃窃讨论着等一轮奸淫过后应当玩些什么不同以往的新鲜游戏。他们对趴在一边的胡文煊毫不避忌，似乎专门想让他听到后续的刑罚，看看他对此会有什么有趣的反应。

胡文煊对这些充满恶意的声音充耳不闻。他面上泛着不自然的潮红，随着前后的撞击发出断断续续的破碎呻吟，他早就没有力气动上一动，可是满身的情欲依旧没有疏解的渠道，只能徒劳的被封锁在那个严苛到连一点点勃起都无法做到的小号贞操带里。他满脸泪痕，抬眼看着李汶翰站立的方向，喉结动了两动，费劲的吞下上一个人留下的精液，终于空闲下来的嘴唇微微开合，吐出求饶的话语，“表哥……求求你……我好渴……好热……好痛……表哥……放过我……好不好？”

在胡文煊身上驰骋的黄嘉新停了动作抽身出来，抬头询问的看了李汶翰一眼，还没等李汶翰做出回应，胡文煊就等不及了，他急促的摆着屁股往后蹭，带着哭腔小声喊，“哥哥……嘉新哥哥……别……别停下来……艹我……艹我……射进来……”

李汶翰面色阴沉下来，点头示意黄嘉新继续，随后不再理会胡文煊，扭头继续和身边那个衣冠楚楚的男人说话。

“用了那么久，你还没跟我说过，我这药感觉如何？”

“他确实是从脾气又臭又硬宁死不从的倔驴变成了欲求不满的婊子，不过你当初承诺过的效果，是说他只对我一个人的精液上瘾。可你看看他刚刚那个淫荡的样子，呵，欲求不满是有了，不过换成人尽可夫更加准确。宥维，你投资那个研发团队到底行不行？”

似乎是提到了对他而言十分重要的人，陈宥维脸上泛起一个微笑，面色变得又温柔又明亮，“他是我见过最天才的科学家，他的发明从来只给我惊喜，没有出过差错。他既然说了这药要用满一年才真正有效，那你就安心用个一年，到最后你不需要再用链子锁着胡文煊，他肯定也再离不开你了。不然，你要是实在担心，下次我带他过来看看，真有什么偏差也可以及时改正。毕竟我只是个商人，卖东西而已，东西怎么样还是要看专家的意见。”

“他有那么神？看你这老铁树开花的样子，我还真要好好认识认识这个人。他要是果真有什么真才学……”

“李汶翰，别打他的主意。”陈宥维不动声色的转了转手上的戒指，“我和他可不止普通的金钱交易关系，你花光李家的钱，他和他的团队也不可能跟你走。夏娃——”

“主人。”一个柔和的女声从戒指上响起。

“给老师发一条留言，请他空出下周末，有外出任务。”

“是。”

“老师？你还跟他学了两手不成？”

“当然不是这些……物理化学可不是我的专长。”陈宥维难得露出一点羞赧的神色，“我和老师学的东西，通俗的说就是一些驯养技巧……不然，我在你那个小朋友身上试试，让你开开眼如何？”

“你可别在他身上做什么小动作……”

“放心。不过你的小朋友这次可被折腾狠了，这药有催情效果，需要你上了他之后才能缓解，你不艹他就算了，怎么还用这么不合身的贞操带锁着他？他不动情的时候穿这个怕是都箍的难受了，更不用说现在还用了药……看他的样子，上下两边都被艹烂了还是没能缓解情欲，多可怜啊。”

“是他活该。”李汶翰冷笑一声，“谁让他在女佣面前都能发情呢？他还真以为自己这根东西能派上用场？欠干的婊子，我只是让他长长记性。”

“你还和个佣人吃醋啊？”陈宥维憋不住笑了起来，“这药用过之后人会有多敏感，你又不是不知道，你控制不住的，小心把他憋坏了。”

“我一想到他还勾引过我妹妹……”李汶翰面色不善的看着黄嘉新终于射在了胡文煊体内，一边走近胡文煊一边说，“如果不是我足够善良，我早就把他那个多余的东西割掉了。”

“表哥……”被情欲折磨的迷迷糊糊的胡文煊听到李汶翰最后一句话，吓的浑身颤抖起来，后穴中积存的精液满溢出来，浑浊的一摊积在地上，他连忙跪起身，仰起脸讨好的蹭李汶翰的裤子，“表哥……我……我听话！我会乖的！不要……不要割……求求你……”

“听话？”李汶翰用皮鞋鞋尖踢了踢胡文煊鼓鼓囊囊的睾丸，听到胡文煊克制不住的痛呼，“没被阉割过的公狗到了发情期，这玩意儿还能学会听话？”

“我不是公狗……唔——求求你……别踢了，表哥，我错了，我知道错了……”胡文煊又被面前的皮鞋踢了几脚，他呜咽了两声，终于还是熄了这点因耻辱激发的反抗心思，低下头，谄媚的舔起李汶翰的鞋子，又艰难的，强迫自己一句句的重复起这几天他被逼着背熟不断在李汶翰面前复述的话语，企图以此获得李汶翰的宽恕。这次的听众多了许多，胡文煊耳根通红，如芒在背，“我……我是表哥的小母狗，我只能被表哥艹……我被艹才会爽……我只能靠……靠屁眼发情……我用不上……呜……用不上这个……我还留着它是因为……它是表哥的玩具。如果它变得……唔疼……不好玩了，那它就是没有用的废物，应该被割掉……表哥……我听话……它会一直很好玩的……求求你……表哥……不要这样对我……求求你……”

李汶翰的鞋忽的离开了。胡文煊不知道自己又做错了什么，他抬起头，脸上又迷茫又慌乱，“表哥……表哥……”

“小脏狗，跪直了。”

胡文煊又颤抖了一下，撑着身子跪直，闭着眼睛仰起脸，早有预料的皮革拍子不断落在他的脸上，他的身体忍不住歪了歪，连忙又继续跪好，没过一会儿，他紧闭的眼睛就泛红了。

“我对你不好吗？”李汶翰足足打了二十来下才停手，那些围观群众的窃窃私语早就停了，周围安静的连一根针掉在地上的声音都能听见。

胡文煊的脸又红又肿，他垂下头，小声说，“表哥对我……很好。”

“你自己是个喜欢挨打挨艹的小婊子，所以我才请那么多人专程过来满足你。没良心的畜生，你居然敢说我对你不好？下次干脆把你吊起来，任由你发一夜的情，谁都别来艹你好了。”

“我……我错了……表哥……别这样对我……”

“喜欢我艹你吗？”

“……喜欢。”胡文煊声音很轻。

“喜欢我打你吗？”

“我……”胡文煊迟疑了很久，直到又被甩了两耳光，才忙慌慌开口，“喜欢！喜欢……表哥……表哥对我做什么我都喜欢。表哥……你今天还没有艹我……我……我想你了……”

“急什么？”李汶翰一鞭击中胡文煊的肩膀，“小脏狗，屁眼那么松，连精液都夹不住，还妄想我艹你？我的地板被你弄脏了，现在，标准姿势，舔干净。”

“对不起……”鞭子不断落在胡文煊身上，胡文煊小声啜泣着，转过头，俯身塌腰抬臀，将布满被蹂躏痕迹的臀部送去鞭子面前，一边隐忍顺从的承接着李汶翰的刑罚，一边伸出舌头，舔舐着被精液污染的地板。

“大哥的调教手段果然厉害，这个性奴可比三个月前要听话多了。”

“三个月前……啧啧啧，他当时挣扎的那叫一个厉害！还说自己宁愿是死也不要被男人干，切，到现在还不是乖乖被千人艹万人骑？虚伪的骚货。刚刚我艹他的时候，靠！那穴都他妈肿成那样了，他居然还求我艹他艹的再狠一点。他的屁眼一张一合可会吸了！大哥之前和我说过，他挨揍的时候发情发的更加厉害，所以我就试着抽了他几下，果然打的越狠他越能吸。真是个又下贱又淫荡的婊子！妈的！爽！”

“少吹牛逼，他嘴啥时候闲着？还求你呢……不过我刚刚干他嘴的时候，他确实又舔又吸的，磨人……真的是狐狸精，会吸人精气的，也就大哥嘉新他们能忍得久。他三个月前笨成那样，还他妈拿牙磕我，没想到才三个月过去就这么熟练了。绝了！天生被人干的料！”

“三个月前，哼！他那时候可真没有自知之明！说大哥不把他当人看，他想想他配吗？一个杀人犯……”

“他没杀人。”黄嘉新在一旁听不下去，忍不住插了一句。

“反正是个没良心的下贱玩意儿，被艹成这样也是他活该，想想这家人以前对他多好？他就这样回报他们……”

黄嘉新眼看着那些人又要开始新一轮的诋毁，也不想再多费口舌，直接站起身走到了另一边。他着迷的看着胡文煊伸出的一小截粉红色的舌头，也想起了三个月前，第一次被轮奸的胡文煊遍体鳞伤的趴在地上，声声泣血的对李汶翰喊着，“我也是个人啊！我也知道痛啊！我是你的表弟！表哥……李汶翰！为什么偏偏是你！为什么偏偏是你要这样羞辱我！任何人都好……为什么偏偏是你……”

当时的李汶翰只动摇了微不可查的一瞬，就又狠下了心，他的话一个字一个字的从紧闭的牙缝里蹦出来，一点点击碎他们曾经拥有的全部温情和微不可查的暧昧，只剩下冰冷冷的敌意，“胡文煊，你记住，你根本不配做我弟弟，永远别想。我的表弟？呵，我的表弟是胡春杨，你算是个什么东西？”

那一刻，胡文煊的血泪控诉和听到李汶翰的话之后瞬间灰暗下去的脸直直击中了黄嘉新的心，从此以后，胡文煊之于黄嘉新的意义就变得不一样了。黄嘉新耳边仿佛仍响着胡文煊当时的话语，他梦游一般的靠近李汶翰，伸出手阻止了李汶翰的动作，“汶翰，你先帮他解开锁吧，你已经罚了他一周，再锁着就要玩坏了。”

胡文煊把自己身后的动静听的清楚，知道黄嘉新出马，自己肯定能逃过一劫，只是鞭子没停，他不敢松懈，保持着之前的姿势，一边漫不经心的舔着面前这块已经变得干干净净的地板，一边竖着耳朵等李汶翰的回应。

“既然是你为他求情……”李汶翰丢了鞭子，摆弄了一下贞操带，将它解开，“还愣着做什么？不赶快谢过你嘉新哥哥？”

“谢谢嘉新哥哥。”胡文煊转身朝黄嘉新磕了一头，清软软的说。

“咳！哦……没事。你们继续，继续。”黄嘉新莫名红了脸，急匆匆的退到一旁不做声了。

“表哥……”终于得到解放的胡文煊晃荡着似乎还没醒过神来的性器，带着镣铐哐啷哐啷爬了几步到李汶翰脚边，难耐的磨蹭着李汶翰的裤腿，“我想表哥了，屁股好痒……表哥艹进来好不好？”

“都被别人艹烂了，你那脏穴还在发痒？不知廉耻！果然是个欠艹的小母狗。”

“表哥……”胡文煊快要呜咽出声了，“小母狗……想被表哥艹……只想被表哥艹……”

李汶翰脑子轰的一响，全身的血液好像都往某个地方涌去了，他把手捏成拳，深呼吸了几下，平静下来，“宥维，你不是要给我开开眼吗？”

“现在？这可是你说的，他现在敏感的不像话，把他搞射了你别怪我。”

“放心。他射了自然由他自己为自己赔罪。”李汶翰拍拍胡文煊的脸，“胡文煊，这是新客人，取悦他，如果你做得好，我今天就会艹你。”

“谢谢表哥。”胡文煊低低说了一句，抬起头看着陈宥维的脸，“哥哥想要艹煊煊吗？煊煊很好玩的，一定能让哥哥满意。”

“我不艹你。”陈宥维笑着摸了摸胡文煊的头，“乖孩子，手背到身后，人跪直，腿分开，记得无论发生什么，可以叫，但不能动。”

胡文煊依言做好姿势，知道很快又要挨打，心里惴惴不安，忍不住出声恳求，“这位哥哥，你轻一点好不好？”

陈宥维又笑了，“小煊，你可一定要忍住。”

长鞭横跨过胡文煊的左胸，击中他左侧乳首，留下了一道肿胀的红痕。胡文煊哼了一声，没有动弹，只是性器摇摇晃晃的预备立起。

“这么敏感啊！”陈宥维轻叹一声，又是一鞭击在右侧乳首。

“唔……哥哥！宥维哥哥！你艹艹我！你艹艹我好不好？很好玩的……我会让你满意的……”胡文煊情欲被激的又升腾起来，后穴一点点的泌出液体，他无意识的用又痒又热的后穴磨蹭着地板，在地上留下了一点点的水渍。

“不行。做好姿势，别动。”

胡文煊的后穴委委屈屈的离开地面，又摆好姿势，展露在人前的性器蓄势待发，他低着头，不敢看李汶翰的表情。

陈宥维快速甩了四鞭，两鞭击在腰腹部，剩余两鞭分别打在积累丰厚的左右囊袋上。胡文煊高亢的呻吟了一声，连反应的时间都没有，就一股股全射在了陈宥维的鞋面上。

“好敏感的身子，老师一定会喜欢的。”陈宥维敲了敲手指上的戒指，“小煊，怎么弄脏了我的鞋子？”

“对不起~我来帮哥哥舔干净……”终于释放了的胡文煊软的像摊水，好不容易才从地上爬起来。他的脸红的发烫，垂头舔着陈宥维的鞋面，心里估算着以他此刻犯的过错，究竟会引发李汶翰多大的怒火。他越想心里越慌，他才刚解放就被别人抽射了，真是犯贱，这次李汶翰该不会锁他一个月吧？

“专业的就是不一样。”李汶翰的声音听不出喜怒，“我这狗儿虽然管不住屌，但也不喜欢挨抽，从来没有那么快就被抽射的时候。下次带我认识认识你的老师，谈不成生意，做个朋友也好。”

“雕虫小技而已，他才是专业的。”陈宥维一提到那个老师就眉眼弯弯，“你们一定会认识的。”

“你试过之后感觉如何？他现在这个反应是正常现象吗？”

“我的药在他身上的效果好到让人不敢置信。要不是你跟我说过，谁会相信他几个月前还是个不喜欢受虐的直男？这么短的时间就被调教成这个样子，如果不是他本身就有待开发的潜力……我想不出还有其他什么可能性。不可思议！真不愧是老师，研发出来的东西越来越了不起了。”

“他虽然每次挨打被艹都一脸死了妈的沮丧样子，可是身体却一直很配合，该流水流水该发情发情，你说过因为你老师的特殊喜好，他会在这个药的副作用下变得很喜欢受到暴力羞辱，所以我才每天抽他艹他的安抚。哼！不知感恩。你看他现在脸上不情不愿的，好像是我虐待了他似的，可我之前让他养伤，才停了一周没抽他，他就皮痒开始主动找揍了……”

“毕竟药物只能改变生理反应，心理上一时的不接受也是正常现象。更何况这个药在改造他的后穴让它可以在每次性交之后迅速恢复紧致的同时，也让他的肌肤变得更加敏感，对疼痛的感知更加鲜明。他的疼痛感都是真实的，别折磨的太狠，他可比别人疼的多了，当然，看他的反应，也爽的多就是了。”

李汶翰和陈宥维旁若无人的讨论着，完全不把跪在边上的胡文煊当一回事，胡文煊听着他们对于自己身体变化的点评，紧握着的拳头微微颤抖。他现在的身体……早就变成了他陌生的样子，明明是不喜欢的，明明已经那么疼……那么羞耻了，可他的身体反应，却让这种耻辱感变得更加剧烈。他怎么会变成这副下贱的样子？为什么，他竟然会喜欢被人……像这样虐待侮辱呢？他怎么可能会喜欢啊？他不该喜欢的啊！

李汶翰走到陈宥维旁边，踢了跪在边上努力泯灭自己存在感的胡文煊一脚，说，“来都来了，艹吗？他别的不说，床技是越来越好了，艹起来感觉还不错。”

“不了。我弟弟这两天身体才好了些，清醒的时间多了，我得趁他醒着赶回去陪他，可不能让他发现我在外面找别人消遣。”陈宥维摇摇头，看着很无奈纵容的样子，“再说，当着那么多人的面，我可没兴致做爱。”

“涛好些了？肇事司机抓住了没有？”

“没有。”陈宥维冷笑了声，“想必是逃远了。咱们同是天涯沦落人……”

李汶翰叹了口气，拍拍陈宥维的肩以示安慰，“既然你忙，那我先送你回去。大家在这儿等我一会，慢慢玩，玩个尽兴。”

左右谈笑风生的人们欣然应了，李汶翰又悄悄对黄嘉新说了句，“嘉新，帮我看着点，别真弄伤了。”

“哦，好。”黄嘉新醒过神，把眼睛从胡文煊身上挪开，随口答应。

李汶翰出门送陈宥维下山回家，又扯了会皮，下单买了一季度的药，等药拿到手，他赶回三号别墅时，已经一个小时过去了。

一进门，发现气氛有些剑拔弩张。黄嘉新站在中央，面色不善的看着另一边的人们，胡文煊浑身上下的伤好像又重了些，他瑟瑟发抖的蜷缩在黄嘉新身后，抱着黄嘉新的脚踝，直到李汶翰进门了才慌忙放开手，摇摇摆摆的往远离黄嘉新的方向爬了两步，小心翼翼的唤了一声表哥，又把自己蜷成一团不做声了。

“这是怎么了？”李汶翰走到黄嘉新身边安抚他，问，“出了什么事？”

“他们给他塞了太多东西。”黄嘉新看到李汶翰回来，这才松了一口气，“他都被艹成这样了，哪里承受的住这样胡塞？”

像是配合黄嘉新的话，胡文煊叮叮当当的爬到李汶翰面前，高高撅起屁股给李汶翰检查他的后穴，“表哥，我很乖，我没有反抗，是嘉新哥哥说已经都塞满了……”

“塞了些什么？”李汶翰随手掰开胡文煊红肿青紫的臀瓣查看，迎面就看到一块绿油油的祖母绿堵在红肿的洞口，进不得退不得的卡在中间。红肿的后穴搭上绿的发光的祖母绿，红配绿的视觉冲击让李汶翰都惊了一下。再一看，呵，又硬了，果真是个欠日的骚货。

“就一些戒指啊项链啊珍珠宝石什么的。”黄嘉新又瞪了那些人一眼，“他们说等你回来再看他自己排出来。这些石头都长得不规整，有棱有角有大有小的……已经塞进去十五分钟了，他后面伤的那么重，你不回来，我怎么说他都不敢自己弄出来。幸好你来了，赶紧拿出来，省的感染……”

“先不着急弄出来。”李汶翰狠狠扇了胡文煊的屁股两巴掌，那些昂贵的饰物在他体内震荡了一番，胡文煊伤上加伤，疼的狠了，切切叫唤了几声，性器却翘的更精神了，“这小畜生说了会乖乖听话，怎么还是管不住自己的狗屌？说，犯了错该怎么办？”

“呜呜……求……求表哥惩罚。”

“罚哪儿？”

胡文煊的声音细如蚊呐，“哪里犯错罚哪里。”

“躺下，腿分开，自己按住自己的腿。”

“表哥，起码别打那里……唔~呃~看在我今天很听话的份上，饶了我吧！表哥……”

李汶翰又抽了胡文煊屁股几下，“你还敢给我讨价还价？还想我今天艹你吗？”

“对不起……对不起……别打了！我做……我会做的……”胡文煊磨磨蹭蹭的翻过身躺在地上，后边的伤压迫在地面上，疼的他龇牙咧嘴，他张开腿露出已经流出一点清液的性器，又伸手把腿掰住，堵在他穴口的那枚祖母绿堪堪靠着地面，没有被压迫到。他睁大泪光潋滟的眼睛，试探着对李汶翰说，“表哥，我乖乖听话，求求你，不要打坏了……打坏了就……就不能玩了……”

“坏了有坏了的玩法。”李汶翰伸指重重的弹了一下前端不断流水的小眼，胡文煊疼的脸都皱了起来，“如果你这腿在受罚期间敢给我合上，我不介意试试坏掉之后的玩法。”

“唔……不会的不会的！我不敢……表哥……求求你……对我好一点……”

李汶翰不答话，拿着细枝条一下轻一下重的抽打着这个屡教不改的小胡文煊，胡文煊的眼泪和冷汗混着滚落下来，下体的尖锐疼痛无休无止的刺激着他的神经，李汶翰仿佛把他的神智和灵魂一起抽飞了，他只能在口中不断的道歉哀求，手在腿上抓出一道道印子，强迫着它们保持着大张着受刑的状态。终于，小胡文煊弯下了坚挺的腰，臣服在李汶翰的残暴酷刑下，李汶翰这才满意停手，“标准姿势，把客人们的东西排出来。”

“表哥……表哥……让我休息一会儿……我快死了……求你……”胡文煊声音微哑，泪光闪闪的看着李汶翰，李汶翰仿佛没听到胡文煊的哀求，他的皮鞋似威胁一般缓缓踩上胡文煊才挨过罚的地方，胡文煊吓的连忙挪开身子，艰难的翻过身，露出了显目的落在地上的那枚祖母绿。

“废物。”李汶翰一脚踩在胡文煊屁股上，两团肿胀的软肉在皮鞋的压迫下变了形状，带着深刻纹路的鞋底碾压着臀肉上一道道不知道是用哪些刑具造就的伤痕，瞬间逼出了胡文煊两行眼泪，“屁眼松成这样，精液兜不住也就算了，那么大一块石头都塞不住？”

“我……不松……”胡文煊小声反驳，脸红的像滴了血。

“你还有脸顶嘴？”李汶翰脚上的力气加重了几分。

“表哥……表哥……好疼！求求你，别踩了……”胡文煊小声哀求，“我今天被艹的太多了……呜——艹开了……刚刚太疼了……一用力……表哥表哥，别踩我……我错了，我不该顶嘴……呜呜，明天就不会松了！我保证！我恢复的很快……啊！表哥……表哥……别这样对我……我好疼！我真的好疼……呜我错了我错了……您对我很好……您打我吧……您别生气……”

“标准姿势，把剩下的东西排出来。等我送走了客人再和你算账。”李汶翰的鞋在胡文煊臀肉上用力碾了碾，收回脚，在胡文煊伤痕累累的臀部留下了一个漆黑的鞋印，“给你三秒。”

胡文煊拖拽着自己的身体，用现在的他能达到的最快速度爬起身，可惜在李汶翰眼里依旧慢的令人发指，鞭子不断落在他的背上，他在鞭雨下艰难的摆好姿势，顾不上全身上下不住叫嚣着的疼痛，等着那些如狼似虎的，一边羞辱嘲弄他，一边一点一点把各种饰品摘下来塞到他后穴中的男人们聚集到他身后，所有的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他饱受酷刑摧残的后穴。他明明已经被这些人艹过那么多次了，又被李汶翰当着众人的面反复打骂践踏，什么尊严面子早就毁的彻彻底底，可是被这样狂热的目光齐齐盯着看他的私密处，依旧让他感觉无比羞耻，他颤抖着，仿佛又受了一轮强暴，直到李汶翰说了一声开始，他才强迫自己不再想这些，专注的用力，将体内的东西送出去。

在他们眼里，我根本不算一个人。胡文煊想着，一枚戒指掉了出来，戒面上的宝石划过他被艹烂的后穴内壁，带出了一点血迹。我是表哥养的狗，是表哥的性奴，是他们泄欲的工具，我不会疼，不该哭，也不会伤心难过，我被打被罚都是我活该，因为我是一个无药可救的杀人犯，我只配被男人艹，我活着的每一天都要感受表妹临死前的痛苦，在反复的被强奸中忏悔我的罪孽。

胡文煊的括约肌不断运动，嘴里发出无意识的断续呻吟，猩红的小穴张张合合，慢慢又显露出一粒硕大的珍珠的样貌，紧接着，越来越多的珍珠连成串被胡文煊艰难的吐了出来，一串沾满了淫液的珍珠手链轻轻掉在了地上。

可是我究竟做了什么大逆不道的事？为什么我活该受这些折磨，无论我做什么都能成为我受罚的理由？我为什么连做一个人的资格都没有？为什么他可以对所有人温和有礼，却唯独对我那么无情？胡文煊想不通，一块玉佩卡在他的穴口，他被磨的难受，没有得到李汶翰精液抚慰的情欲如跗骨之蛆一般折磨着他，他猛的一用力，玉佩落地的同时，他竟没憋住尿了出来。

胡文煊浑身都僵硬了，当着人群的面尿尿还是超出了他的心理承受范围，更不用说李汶翰总嫌弃他脏，出了这事，一定会把他打成……至少七分死吧！他慌的连在众人面前排泄的羞耻感都忘的一干二净，一心只想着李汶翰爆发的怒火，他不知道是该继续排还是立刻自惩谢罪，急的不住想哭。在他不知所措之际，一个看热闹的声音笑了起来，“大哥别生气，很正常，狗总是随地排泄。毛病！打几顿都治不好。”

随后又有几个声音附和，“是啊，狗都是很脏的。”

是啊，他果然是不配做人的。

一个怒极了的耳光甩到胡文煊脸上，“下贱的畜生，怎么连膀胱也跟着你的狗屌一起学坏了？”

“我错了，表哥……”

又一耳光，“你做错了什么……”

“我……尿尿……到了地上……”

“小脏狗，你有两个选择。”李汶翰的声音又轻柔又冷酷，“第一，舔干净，我就当没发生过这件事。第二，被我惩罚，那你接下来的一周都会很难过。”

“！！！表哥我错了，你罚我吧，我再也不敢了……”对胡文煊来说，舔食自己的精液就已经是他能承受的极限了，舔尿……还不如被打成七分死。

“那就等后面一起算总账吧。”李汶翰又温柔的说了一句，随后转身坐回了原位。

胡文煊下体一凉，莫名有种不好的预感，他背上情不自禁的冒出一阵冷汗，李汶翰向来说到做到，冷酷无情，万一他真的要割……他已经什么都没有了，但是他起码得完完整整的活着，他绝不能！绝不能变成那样！想到这，他艰难的排出了体内最后剩下的三颗红宝石，随后转过身面对众人，狠狠的一掌挥到自己脸上。

调笑声停了，人们看着胡文煊的举动有些发愣，胡文煊又噼里啪啦的打了自己十几掌，才停下手，朝众人磕下头去，“我错了，求哥哥们饶过我，帮我和表哥说说情……”

场面安静了一段时间，随后又有窃窃私语浮了上来。“他刚刚是真打啊？比大哥打的还狠……心狠手辣，佩服，怪不得连表妹都能害。” 

“没想到大哥调教的那么到位，他之前抽自己还挺不情愿的，活像咱们按着他的手逼他抽似的，切，结果他自己搞得自己不知道多享受……现在知道爽了，下手可真他妈主动。靠！他那玩意儿是不是又勃起了？自己把自己抽硬了？真他妈贱！怎么比我还能硬？靠！大哥是不是一直在给他补肾？我回头也看看补……” 

“大哥要怎么罚他才会把他吓成这样？该不会是真要阉了他吧？其实……他发育的挺好的，虽然不能艹人，留着欣赏欣赏也好。割掉可惜了。” 

“大哥就嘴上说说吓唬他而已，上次我才抽了他几下就被大哥喊停了，打都不让人打，怎么会舍得切掉？” 

“大哥就算真的要切……恐怕也是因为他发育的好，大哥难道是嫉妒了？一个用不上屌的性奴而已，怎么能比大哥还大？” 

“放屁！大哥哪里比他小了？你眼睛是长屁眼上了吧？”

“好了汶翰，他知道错了，先放他一马吧。”自从李汶翰回来后就一直沉默着的黄嘉新开了口。

“是啊是啊，他今天被打的够惨，看看他这可怜样儿，身上没什么好肉了，真别说我都要心疼了。”

“他认错的态度也很真诚嘛。大哥，要不算了？”

“他现在也不好过，大哥你看药性都还在发作呢。靠他都被干成这样了，怎么前后两边都还在流水？真他妈骚到家了！咳！大哥，惩罚有张有弛，缓两天吧。”

“好，既然人人都为你求情，那我就不追究你随地便溺这件事。但是，罚不可少。”李汶翰拍了胡文煊屁股一掌，“这一周，你这儿的伤都不许消退一分一毫，我每天看到你的时候，它必须保持着现在这个状态。这里也一样。”李汶翰戳了戳胡文煊的后穴，“你明白吗？”

“是，谢谢表哥饶过我，我下次再也不敢了。”

“说的轻松，什么时候做到过？废物。”李汶翰站起来，“今天我不艹你了，你自己忍着，不许自慰，如果敢自己射出来……”李汶翰没有说下去，可其中的警告意味不言而喻。

“可是……表哥——”胡文煊戴了一天的隐忍面具终于破碎，露出了小兔子般惊惶不安的内壳，“表哥！你饶了我！饶了我！我不能没有……呜……不能没有表哥……求你！求你……我不能没有……”

“想要？”

“是……”

“不行。”

“表哥……”胡文煊睁着红通通的狐狸眼看着李汶翰，大颗大颗的眼泪不住的往下掉，“表哥……求你赏我……你的……呜呜呜……你的精液……求你了！表哥……我再也不会违抗你了！你说什么我都会做的！您打我吧！骂我！没关系的！别这样……呜……别不要我……表哥……表哥……”胡文煊哭着哭着，下面又湿了一摊，他的性器可怜巴巴的半勃着，性欲既上不去又下不来，他的手指相互纠缠，不敢自己伸手抚慰自己，只得不断的磕着头恳求。

李汶翰看着面前这副淫靡的场景，只觉自己下身硬的发疼。这么长时间以来，他按照陈宥维的指导调教胡文煊，用尽各种手段，越来越过分的折磨着他，结果胡文煊不仅没有做出什么有力的反抗，反而被养的越来越驯服耐打。随着胡文煊的耐力不断增加，他时不时控制不住升起的对胡文煊的心疼感也越来越轻，他几乎忘记了自己对胡文煊的爱，也忘记了他对胡文煊应该有的恨，剩下的只有欲望，越来越多，越来越大的欲望。这次难得看到胡文煊如此真心的渴望着自己，虽然是药出来的，但李汶翰再怎么想着陈宥维说的，暂停精液浇灌加固胡文煊对他的渴望，这所谓欲擒故纵调教法，也终究狠不下心这样对他了。

“这次放过你，帮我口出来，今天再不许给我发情了。敢自慰，我阉了你。”

“是……”胡文煊颤了颤，低眉顺目的应了一声，又抬起头看着李汶翰，“表哥，你锁住我吧。我……怕我会忍不住……惹你生气。”

“不行。”李汶翰冷笑一声，“锁着还算什么惩罚？小脏狗，给我看看它听话时候的样子，不然这种不听话的废物留着还有什么用？”

胡文煊吓得头皮一紧，忙伸手掩住前端，“它听话！它会听话的……”

……

胡文煊闭着眼睛，几近虔诚的舔吻吮吸着面前硬挺的阳物。他经过几个月的调教，从当初连牙都不会收，一闻到性器的气味就恶心想吐，到现在技巧高超娴熟，甚至能同时周到的服务上下两处插入的性器，期间他经历过的折磨完全不可想象，他已经不记得自己为此挨过多少打骂，也不记得自己到底被多少不同的性器和折磨人的调教工具侵犯过。现在他对精液的味道已经麻木，甚至对李汶翰的精液产生了病态的瘾症，这中间，不过只经历了短短几个月的时间而已啊！

只过了几个月，他就从一个正常的男人，被药成了一个欠艹欠揍的婊子。他等着胡春杨归来后的救赎，可他又该如何用这样下贱的身体面对自己的亲哥哥？

终于，在胡文煊极尽渴望的吮吸下，李汶翰一股脑的射进了胡文煊喉咙里，折腾了胡文煊一天的情欲随着精液的灌入缓缓消散。胡文煊累的瘫倒在地，虽然后穴依旧渴望着李汶翰精液的抚慰，可是那里起码不再像个荡妇一样没完没了的流水了。

这个药要是再用上几个月，还不知道他会被改造成什么淫贱的样子。

“行了，时候不早了。临行鞭，老规矩，一人十下，打完结束。看在你今天起码态度不错的份上，最后这一百多下的伤不算在这一周惩罚的验伤范围。乖一点，好好和哥哥们道别，他们下周再来看你。”

“谢谢表哥！我会好好表现的。”胡文煊松了口气，脸上多了一点血色。临行鞭最刁钻难挨，每次打完几乎都要脱层皮，要是下周天天保持着这样严重的伤势见李汶翰，还要继续挨打挨艹的，他才真的要生不如死，肯定比用了催情药后戴贞操带还要叫人痛不欲生。

李汶翰的客人们排起了队。他们一个个走上前来，挑选了趁手的刑具，命令胡文煊摆出自己合心意的姿势，然后不甚熟练的用刑具抽击胡文煊伤的可怜的臀部，又和胡文煊聊天道别。胡文煊美丽的狐狸眼泛着隐忍委屈的泪花，强迫自己笑着和他们说话，对他们的各式侮辱性称谓全部忍着羞耻感一一应下，偶尔耐不住了，呻吟两声，悄悄的为自己求了情，却被李汶翰听到，又挨了两耳光。

“小荡妇，哥哥抽的你舒服吗？”

胡文煊忍着屈辱轻轻的笑了笑，“舒服，谢谢哥哥。”

“这么喜欢哥哥抽你，那再加十鞭好不好？”

“……好，只要哥哥开心。”

有个人才打完，还没放下刑具和胡文煊道别，就被胡文煊带着泪意的微笑击中，他胡乱伸手抹去胡文煊的眼泪，将自己之前塞到胡文煊后穴中的戒指又塞回了相同的地方。“别哭了，哥哥送你戒指好不好？”

“谢谢哥哥，哥哥下次再来。”胡文煊的后穴因为那人粗暴的塞入又伤到一点，他忍着不适，不敢自己把戒指拿出来，只好仍含着那枚钻戒等下一个人上前。

“你那腚伤的忒重了，老子可不想抽，抽烂了多难看！你站起来弯下腰，腿打开，开大一点！把腚撅起来，对，自己把腚掰开，老子想抽你的穴想好久了，你就以穴代腚让老子抽十鞭，反正地方差不多，你也不会疼到两处去。”

“哥哥……”胡文煊都要哭了，“我的……穴，已经不能再挨了！它都被艹烂了，再抽……真的会烂掉……会坏掉的！下次哥哥来就没法艹了！哥哥，你放过我好不好？我的……我的腚，它很坚强，已经被打习惯了，不会抽烂的。哥哥，求求你，抽我的屁股吧……表哥……表哥你来了……你帮帮我……我真的撑不住了……求您疼一疼我……”

“那不成，老子就想打穴。大哥，你的小奴隶怎么其他人的话都听，却不听我的？大哥可不能对兄弟偏心啊！”

“贱狗。”李汶翰一鞭抽在胡文煊做好姿势等待受刑的臀上，受尽折磨的臀肉终于承受不住更多，破了皮，渗出血来，“哥哥们想打哪里，岂有你指手画脚的余地？听他的话，掰开，不然今天哥哥们轮着来，真的抽烂了你那个浪荡的屁眼再走。”

胡文煊委屈的抽泣着，终于还是伸手掰开了两侧臀肉，他的双腿在鞭击下不住打颤，脸疼的皱起，再也摆不出笑来。十鞭过去，鞭子上沾满了他的血迹，他也忍不住跪倒在地上。

他真的不行了，不行了，这样的苦刑什么时候才是一个尽头？

“谢谢……哥哥……哥哥下次……”

李汶翰狠狠踹了胡文煊屁股一脚，胡文煊叫都没力气叫了，直接身体一软，趴在了地上。“别一副不情不愿的样子，好像哥哥亏待了你似的。小畜生，重新说。”

“谢谢哥哥，哥哥……下次再来。”

那人终于离开了，胡文煊瘫在地上流着眼泪。

表哥，我已经变得那么听话了，为什么不能对我好一点？你明明曾经……也对我很好，像对哥哥好一样对我好，你都忘了吗？

表哥……表哥，最开始，我以为你会为我洗刷冤屈，可是你没有，我知道，你是她哥哥，你不可能偏向我，所以我体谅你。后来，我以为你至少不会像其他人一样虐待我，可是你没有，你很生我的气，是我不好，为了你能消气，我也可以忍耐。再后来，我只希望你能为我留点尊严，起码……在外人面前，给我留一点点人的尊严，可是你也没有，我想不出你这样一次次当众羞辱我的缘由，或许是我上辈子欠你的债，你这样恨我，我真的很痛苦……到现在，我对你的奢望越来越少，忍耐力越来越高，可我还有受不了委屈想哭的时候，我只希望，在那个时候，你能稍微偏向我一点点，而不是和外人一起折磨我。在我身上也疼心上也疼的时候，虽然这些疼都是你造成的，我也希望你能抱抱我。你说我是你的小狗，那你像抱一只小狗一样抱抱我，好不好？

我知道我害你失去了妹妹，你这样对我都是我活该。可是，我只求你对我温柔一点，就一点点而已。为什么连那么微小的奢望都不能给我……表哥……表哥……李汶翰……

求你了，别对我那么坏……

……

倒数第二个人把鞭子递到黄嘉新手里时，黄嘉新摆了摆手拒绝了。

胡文煊的屁股已经像一只打烂的了红桃，有细小的血珠从裂开的伤口中冒出来。黄嘉新靠近了他，摸了摸他的头安慰，随后把他抱在怀里，用手在他的臀腿交界处伤得不重的地方抽了十掌，胡文煊把头埋在黄嘉新怀里小声哭着，打完后，黄嘉新趁李汶翰不注意，捧起胡文煊哭花了的小脸，轻轻的啄了一口他的嘴唇。

“结束了，结束了，不哭了啊，不哭了。”

“谢谢……哥哥，哥哥下次再来。”胡文煊擦了泪，艰难的对黄嘉新例行公事之后，又靠在他怀里悄悄对他说了一句，“黄嘉新，我只有现在这句……是真心话。你一定要再来，来打我艹我都没关系。你都看到了，我活的……真的好辛苦，这儿有那么多人，却没有一个人心疼我，表哥……也不会心疼我。我只有你了，黄嘉新，我只剩下你了，没有你……我可怎么办？”

黄嘉新的心微微抽了一下，但是他和胡文煊的独处时间已经用尽，他只得轻轻应了一声好，又亲了亲胡文煊的眼睛，随后就在李汶翰审视的目光中一步不停的站起身离开了。

“我去送客，今天周末，放你一马，不加罚了。一会儿张婆婆来帮你放锁。”

“那枚戒指怎么办……”

“他们送你的，你自己留着。”

“表哥……”胡文煊轻轻拉住转身欲走的李汶翰的裤子，“林……那个女佣，怎么最近都没看到了？”

“她开去买菜的车刹车坏了……”李汶翰的脸色阴沉沉的，“我给了她家人一笔安葬费，顺便把她留在这儿的孩子送回去。以后，胡文煊，如果你还想继续留着你的狗屌，就别再给我提她。”

李汶翰说完，起身送客人们出门，人们说话道别的嘈杂声掩盖了胡文煊出口的话，“我们之间真的什么都没有发生，表哥，你怎么就是不信呢？她的错，我的错……何至于此？”

只可惜李汶翰没有听到胡文煊的话，他和客人们一起离开了三号别墅，喧嚣声渐渐远去，房间里只剩下胡文煊一个人。

两年后，胡文煊20岁。

胡文煊醒来时，发现自己被捆成了个粽子趴在地上。

他的眼睛上蒙着厚厚的黑布，嘴上贴了胶带，被绳索捆的动弹不得。他身上谷蓝帝买的上衣还好好的穿着，可裤子却掉在了膝盖处，刚好暴露出来的泛着粉色痕迹的屁股和大腿已经被风吹的冰凉了。唔，没有新伤，没有被艹，胡文煊红了脸，把他裤子脱了晾着吹风算什么？

慢慢的胡文煊被麻药弄得晕晕乎乎的大脑醒过神来，才意识到自己现在的状态与以往完全不同，应该不是师铭泽在和他开玩笑，他认识的所有欺负过他的dom里，没有人会用胶带封他的嘴。这是……绑架？可是绑架就绑架，为什么要脱他的裤子！

胡文煊像只毛毛虫一样小心翼翼的在地上蠕动了一下，想试试看自己被绑成这样还能不能移动，随即就听到了杂乱的脚步声和说话声，吓得他立刻屏息装死，悄悄竖起耳朵偷听。

“大哥怎么不在这里？”

“大哥和上面禀报去了。反正绑成这样，他也逃不掉。”

“他怎么光着屁股撅那里？是大哥脱的？哟你看看，他身上这是什么……他这是被打了？那么大个人，还像个屁孩子似的被他爸扒裤子揍啊？”

才没有！胡文煊在心里反驳着，脸腾的烧红了。

“蠢货！大哥说了，他早就没爹妈了。他是……”那个声音压低了一点，“他是和上面那人一个圈的。看到他身上的疤了没有？他就做这一行的！挨打那是惯事！说不定是上面看上了这个小白脸，才让大哥做了这单。反正他不是普通货物，不能出手。大哥不是让我们看管的仔细点，过段时间还要送上去吗？”

“还真有这种人啊？打他他会爽吗？啧啧啧，有趣。”一只手在胡文煊的屁股上摸了摸，然后用力拍了几下，胡文煊白嫩嫩的屁股上下不住的弹动，发出清脆的响声，“哟！才打那么两下就红一片，这皮肉真是脆弱。王老板不是也喜欢这一行的吗？他看着比咱们之前送去的要耐打些，要是上面不要，咱们问问王老板，上次买的奴隶死了没有，还买不买新的了……靠，这屁股怎么湿漉漉的？”

“他后面居然会流水，怎么和个女人似的？正常人谁屁眼还会流水啊？是大哥给他下春药了吧？骚成这样，真是极品货色，要是能出手不知道会有多值钱。”

一根手指挤进了他的后穴，上下左右的搅了搅，胡文煊好久没有被陌生人这样粗鲁的亵弄过了，又被这些人当成货物一样挑拣评判，气的他牙根痒痒，只可惜他此刻动弹不得，没法反抗，只能咬着牙继续装死，“他里面真他妈又紧又湿，嘿！连毛都剃了，省了咱们的事。他比咱们训练出来的那些普通货色素质高多了，要是能出手，咱们连训练的钱都省了……欸？他好像才被艹过啊？是不是大哥干的？”

“你看看刚刚大哥走时候那个臭脸，要是真艹过大哥会那么丧？”

“大哥不是说他有个老相好叫什么……李什么来着？可有钱了！绑他来不就是为了那个人吗？说不定他刚和老相好搞过，就被大哥绑来了。嘿，还真懂享受。”

“啧啧，他这小脸长得真不错，这屁股，这腿子，又白又嫩肉又多，真他妈性感，要是我也能搞一发就好了。”

“你小子别想了。两年前那事你忘记了？阿强一不小心搞死了那个小女孩，害得上面整个计划泡汤，阿强的下场真的是……啧啧！惨不忍睹。虽然大哥没有参与那次行动，但是也受了牵连，大哥手臂上的刀疤就是那时候留下来的。那之后，大哥就下了严令，绝不能碰这些特殊货物。”

胡文煊的身体绷紧了。两年前……两年前……两年前的小女孩……他们，竟然是同伙？他的血海深仇……

“这单极品最后肯定被上面要走了，唉，一个极品只能卖普通货物的价。晦气！大哥怎么每次和上面交易都不抬价，还他妈降价，上面那人又不差钱！咱们兄弟那么多人等吃饭呢！”

“上面救了大哥一命，大哥报恩呢。要不是上面帮大哥出了死牢改头换面，你小子能有这差事？早饿死了吧！忘恩负义猪狗不如。咱们大哥有情有义，兄弟们才一条心跟着大哥干大事。”

“不过上面要走了也好，咱们帮上面做成那么多事，上面一向体恤咱们，这极品最终也少不了咱们兄弟的份……希望这个能撑久点，别还没轮到咱们爽，就被别的猫三狗四给搞死了。”

“好了别闲聊了。大哥刚刚说了，让我们处理好这个小白脸，大哥马上就要来送他上去。”

“蠢货，没发现他醒了？瞎聊什么？计划暴露了多少？”脚步声走近，一个胡文煊熟悉的声音响起，胡文煊心里一惊，还没来得及挣扎，就被扎了一针，随后他便什么都不知道了。

tbc


End file.
